


In a Landscape - Ariel Ysk

by mercyluv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Forum: Mirovia, Horror, Other, POV Original Character, Personaje original - Freeform, RP, Roleplaying Character, Terror, graveyard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyluv/pseuds/mercyluv
Summary: Ariel Ysk, el Soberano del Otoño, despierta con una pesadilla y con ganas de visitar a sus amigos que han partido a la otra vida. / Texto introductorio para un personaje de un juego de rol / Mirovia.





	In a Landscape - Ariel Ysk

El infierno tiene límite, hasta donde los ojos quieren ver.

Le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza mientras él trataba de controlar sus nervios. No tembló, se mantuvo quieto y callado para que no lo mordiera. Estaba seguro que aquella voz tenía unos dientes afilados listos para enterrarse en su carne trémula. Hubiera querido no imaginárselo, como si al hacerlo estuviese invitando al mal a manifestarse. Juró sentir la piel hacerse pequeña, esconderse en sí misma como si fuera capaz de desaparecer bajo la mirada de aquello que estaba viendo desde encima. /Un juego celestial. La pelea del bien, del mal, de las cosas grises. Todo estaba en juego/ No pudo moverse. Hacerlo significaría que estaría perdiendo.

Necesitas querer un poco más.

Sintió claramente cómo lo tomó de la nuca, apretó sus dedos podridos con fuerza sobre él, quitándole el aire que necesitaba. Tenía que hacerle saber quién estaba a cargo y Ariel se sintió desfallecer. La edad no era signo de su sabiduría, aún había mucho que entender y ahí, quien lo sometía, era algo mucho más milenial y primitivo.  
Ariel, de espaldas, escuchó como si el abismo se partiera.

Necesitas

observar

el infierno.

El soplido de un aliento fétido golpeó su rostro, recorrió su cuerpo entero y lo empujó a un mundo de angustias y oscuridad perpetua.

Lloró.

x.x.x.x.

Entre sueños, Ariel fue llamando el suspiro de la vida para levantarle los ánimos y el pecho con el aire de la mañana. Estaba vivo, sus pulmones le indicaron que era hora de reaccionar a su existencia.  
"¿En dónde estoy?"  
Eco.

Aquella pregunta dentro de su cabeza se perdió en otro suspiro, cuando todavía no había abierto los ojos y se arrancó a si mismo de la amargura de sus pensamientos para despertar sobre la cama fría. Una vez más, se halló en el lugar de siempre, con las manos sobresaliendo de su edredón, estaba despertando. Toda aquella experiencia había sido un mal sueño. Llevó una mano a su cabeza, esperando que la yema de sus dedos pudiera comerse algo de la severidad de sus viajes oníricos y juntó fuerzas en el abdomen para erguir su cuerpo y formalmente, dar por iniciado el día.

Sus sirvientes se acercaron en cuanto pudieron, tocando la puerta para anunciar su llegada. Le acercaron un vaso de agua y una bebida caliente para asentar su estómago a las actividades diarias. Dejaron la charola a un lado de su cama con una ligera reverencia pero Ariel levantó su mano, indicando que podían llevársela. No tenía hambre ni ganas de beber. El sueño ya le había quitado el apetito, pero no era extraño. Eso pasaba cuando dejaba de tomar el té de Tragaluna durante las noches. Era necesario volver a pedirle permiso a las plantas de afuera para quitarles algunos de sus pétalos y dormir en paz. Las noches silenciosas valían más que las riquezas de toda la isla y ese tipo de experiencias sólo se lo recordaban. Los años lo hacían resistente ante esos terrores nocturnos y al parecer, las sombras de ese lugar ya se habían encariñado con su presencia. Le acariciaron los pies, como un animal necesitado de amor, preocupados por el amo que los había abrazado desde que llegó a esas tierras yertas y les había dado un hogar, una esquina y una realidad dónde asentarse. Ariel hizo los hombros hacia atrás, su cabello largo y cobrizo se levantó detrás de él como una serpiente encantada que seguía a su dueño por toda la habitación. Necesitaba reaccionar, la vida en la amargura no hacía bien a nadie, mucho menos a él.

Ya de pie, sus sirvientes comentaron a hacer el trabajo que nunca les era solicitado, acomodar el cabello de su amo para que pudiera caminar sin tropezarse mientras él terminaba de ponerse la ropa. Estaba ido, con la mirada puesta del otro lado del pasillo, en donde las sombras y los fantasmas lo esperaban. Salió, sin esperar a que terminaran de acomodarle el cabello y caminó con lentitud hacia los pasillos. Alegres, las sombras se movieron a su alrededor como dándole la bienvenida a otra tarde de soledad. Abandonarse en los pensamientos era de las cosas que más acostumbraba hacer. Pero esta vez, en lugar de caminar sin rumbo por el Templo, se detuvo frente uno de los ventanales del pasillo.

A veces, en cuanto se apartaba la niebla, tenía una vista hermosa del campo entre su templo y el cementerio que estaba plantado a su lado. Recordó perfectamente la primera vez que colocaron una roca en ese lugar. Los primeros arcanos lamentaban la pérdida de un hermano que probó su suerte en el bosque. Todavía lava su piedra, que se la ha ido comiendo el tiempo. Se imagino por un instante, en lo que observaba por la ventana, como un niño que espera a otro a salir a jugar. Lo veía a veces, los fantasmas del cementerio eran viejas imágenes que se reflejaban con el sol. No le haría nada mal acompañarlos en su eternidad, ir a regar las flores y alimentar las tumbas de su sed de agua podría ser una buena idea. Sin embargo, las prioridades del día tenían que ser completadas primero. Las tareas del Soberano, aunque variadas, tenían un orden de importancia que no podía ser cambiadas. ¿Pero qué más importante en su lista que apaciguar las necesidades de sus cortesanos más fieles? Aquellos que habían entrado al camposanto para quedarse tenían una voluntad envidiable. Ya no le daba miedo observarlos de pronto caminar por sus pasillos o rodear su habitación, mucho menos ver el calor de sus manos etéreas marcarse en las piedras y las ventanas, su alma se había acostumbrado poco a poco a convertirse en lo que el destino le había dictado hace tanto tiempo ya... hallarse esas señales en casa sólo lo llenaban de gozo.

Reaccionó a sus propias reflexiones, movió uno de sus dedos. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban acostumbrados al sigilo, pero no a la quietud de la ausencia de su mente. Volvió a caminar, esta vez con propósito. Iría directamente hacia el Cementerio. Saludar a sus amigos no estaba de más, mucho menos cuando esta tarde iba a ser igual de callada que las otras. Caminar entre ellos sólo le aclararía el pensamiento.

En su caminar, el sonido de sus pasos haciendo eco entre los pasillos le dispararon las memorias, como si estuviese entrando en un trance. Extrañaba a veces, lo poco que recordaba sobre su vida en el mundo humano. Sus tardes de alegría con las personas del circo, dormir en los brazos de su madre, la cercanía de su pecho, el palpitar claro de su corazón, el calor del fuego... pero no había escapatoria para lo que había sido planeado para él, aunque fuera grande. ¿Que si daría esto por otra tarde a un lado de sus padres? Absolutamente. Sin embargo, no había nada que hacer. Entre la perdición de su melancólica existencia, recordó que en su corazón estaba la poca vibración que necesitaba para sentirse vivo. No cabía el amor, el abandono a sus quehaceres cercanos a la divinidad venían primero. Aquel que porta la corona se baña de una maldición y si bien el resto de sus Soberanos lo entendían, Ariel lo tenía siempre a flor de piel. La soledad de su exilio voluntario le había causado tocar con más precisión los puntos de su alma y en ese miedo se había bebido.

En la sala de su trono, Ariel giró su persona hacia sus sirvientes. Los observó con cariño y bajó su cabeza para agradecerles el trabajo que habían hecho con su cabello. Sin embargo, él no quiso amararlo cerca de su cuerpo. Prefería labrar la tierra con él, hacer camino. Una acción particular que sólo hacía cuando decidía exhumarse de las angustias que podían estarse colgando todavía de su mente.

—Vuelvo pronto.—

No tuvo que decir nada más para aclarar las intenciones de su caminar. Empezó a alejarse. Los vasallos se quedaron en el borde de la puerta, justo en el marco y miraron a su soberano caminar derecho hacia el camposanto que aguardaba por él. Derecho, con las manos frente a él, caminó sin detenerse directo hacia las áreas vecinas de su casa. La neblina comenzó a comérselo y eventualmente, su perfil tenebroso se había convertido en un espejismo. Lo que sea que estaba del otro lado era únicamente suyo ahora y en un parpadeo, hubo lo mismo que al principio: nada.


End file.
